The present invention relates to the field of aircraft maintenance assistance.
When an aircraft develops a fault, the airline maintenance center is informed of this and plans one or more maintenance operation(s) to be carried out on the aircraft. The airline maintenance center may also plan one or more preventive maintenance operation(s). Each maintenance operation comprises, for example, replacing, adjusting and/or repairing at least one aircraft equipment. Such an equipment is, for example, a landing gear brake, a landing gear wheel, a wheel control system, etc.
A technician is provided with a list of these maintenance operations so that he can carry them out. The aircraft downtime corresponds at least to the entire duration of the technician intervention.
The list of operations is accompanied with specific information relating to each operation, that accompanies the technician in his task. This specific information includes a list of elementary steps relating to each operation on the list. This then notably ensures that the elementary steps associated with a maintenance operation are performed in an order that allows the length of aircraft downtime to be optimized.
It is an objective of the present invention to propose an aircraft maintenance assistance method and device that allows this downtime to be reduced still further.